Love in the Afternoon
by MrySue-Wryter
Summary: This is my first fic! I think Dean should have a chance with someone who really loves him. PLSE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester lay gazing at the slumbering form beside him. She was perfection. She totally was. From her curvaceous body, to her flowing hair – it glowed in the late summer afternoon like something on fire – to her kissable lips. Dean couldn't resist himself. He had to lean over and kiss her.

Dean's movement woke Bambi. Her large, doe-eyes blinked sleepily at him. "Hey babe."

"Hey babe yourself."

They gazed at each other with unspoken understanding. It was unspoked because neither one said a word.

"Time to go?"

"Time to go."

Dean forced himself to crawl out from under the blankets. He didn't want to leave the warmth by her side. Bambi pulled the sheet up to cover her perfectly shaped breasts and watched him. The late afternoon sun lit him like an Adonis (you know? that greek god?) because he was so beautiful.

Dean could feel Bambi's eyes on his as he got dressed. He didn't want to go, but he had work to do.

"Do you have to go, babe?"

"You know I do, Bamb. I hunt evil."

"Like Buffy?"

"Yeah." (except you know Dean could totally kick her ass!)

Unshed tears welled up in Bambi's chocolate colored doe-eyes. They were unshed because of all that was unspoke between them. Dean noticed her hand drifed down to cover her flat belly that wouldn't be flat much longer – at least for a few months. But they couldnot talk about it. Sam would kill him.

"Got to go, Bam." Dean leaned in to give her a kiss. What he really wanted to do was give her a ring. But not now. Not yet.

A knock on the door let Dean know Sam had arrived. He opened the door to let his brother in. He handed him a gun. He cocked it. Looking back over his shoulder he looked at the woman to be his wife and said, "I'm going to work, Bee"

She loved him.

Time to kill the bad things.

Kill them dead.

Dead.

* * *

More to come:-) 


	2. Chapter 2

I got so excited writing about this story that Sam had to have a part too!

* * *

Sam Winchester watched with jellousy as Dean pulled Bambi into his arms for a kiss. He hated watching them together Bambi ruined everything. 

Bambi squeaked and pushed Dean away teasingly. "You smell. Go shower." Dean always followed orders so he went right into the bathroom even tho Sam had called dibs on the shower. Sam didn't not have time to complain befor the bathroom door slamed shut.

Sam heaved a sigh and glared at Bambi. She looked back at him with those wonderful, chocolate colored eyes waiting for him to speak. Turning away he turned his back instead. I'll be damned if I stand here in these smelly clothes he thought to himself as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

The hoodie, the button down, the flannel, the long sleeve, the t-shirt and the under shirt ended up in a smelly heap on the floor. Sam had started to unbuckle his belt when a delicate hand brushes his shoulder, "Sam, are you hurt do you need help?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath happy that because he was still wearing his jeans Bambi could not see his quivering member. Sam spun thinking he would pull away, but suddenly she was in his arms crushed against his chest. "I get so scared when I see you drive away in the Implanta!" Bambi wailed. "I get so afraid you (plural you, she's talking about Dean **and** Sam) might never come back."

Sam tried to push Babmi away but she clung to him like ivy clings to a trellis. And she smelled much better than him, so he gave up pushing and let her stay where she was. She smelled like buttercups and spring. It was a good smell. A clean smell. The smell of everything good and clean. Like a new beginning. How could he hate her? He couldn't.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bombi. He knew there would be trouble if Dean saw him touching Bambi. She was Deans girl. He loved her. But he loved her too. Nothing good could come of this no matter how good Bammi smelled.

Sam couldn't resist himself, he leaned down to kiss Bambi's kissable lips. If Sam wasn't' careful and Dean caught him Dean would kill him dead. But it was all worth it for Bambi's kiss.

* * *

More to continue later!

* * *


End file.
